The Room of Desire Gives a Helping Hand
by lunarlust
Summary: Please don't hold the dumb title against me. It's three a.m. and I'm out of Rockstar. DM/HP sexiness.
1. Chapter 1

It's really long but I think you'll enjoy it. It was pretty fun to write. Criticism is welcome but don't be too harsh. I'm out of practice.

I don't own anything. It's sad, but it's true.

* * *

"Don't you dare try to blame this all on me, Potter. This is definitely not my fault." Draco yelled furiously.

"Oh. So that was the _other _Draco Malfoy whose badly aimed curse destroyed the exit and made the room trap us in here." Harry shouted back at the arrogant prick. What, oh Merlin, what had he done to get himself to find himself in this mess.

'That egotistical bastard" Draco thought.

"I wouldn't have had a reason to curse anything if you hadn't been stalking me like pathetic freak you are." Draco didn't know why in the name of all that is holy that he was stuck in the Room of Requirement with Harry "I will save the entire wizarding world with my own meddlesome hands" Potter. He did not, _did not, _need this, not ever but especially not know.

"Yeah? Well if you weren't doing something that you wanted to hide you wouldn't have told the room to lock you in here if someone was coming. Obviously you were up to something bad. What was I supposed to do? Let sneak around an...

"You were supposed to mind your own damned business and… You know what, Potter? No. No, I'm going to sit here and argue with you like a child because I have serious things to do and I do not have time play your silly little good guy/bad guy game. Obviously, you think you know what going on and maybe you do so you're either going to do something about or not. If you make a move, I'll be ready for you. If not, I suggest you shut up until someone comes to get us." Draco turned from the other boy and sat down on the floor facing the wall.

Harry was surprise to hear his rival say this. To hear the truth, the finality of these words and to sense the hopelessness and desperation in the other boy's voice really made him step back and look at what had changed over the past few years.

Whenever he and Malfoy had fought in the hallways or in the classrooms, Harry had always seen himself as being in the right. Like he was the good guy and Malfoy was just some annoying pest. Looking back, Harry saw that those times members had become something of a routine, almost a game like Malfoy had said. But the time for playing was over.

Now that he was really looking, Harry saw the emptiness in Draco's expression, the thinness of his face and the grayish tinge of his complexion. Harry had seen all these things before. Members of the Order had taken on this appearance when the war started. He had seen them progress into the sullen state that occurs when you do something as draining as participating in a war.

All of the suddenly Harry felt ashamed. He realized that Draco was right. All this time the war had been going on and he'd never really grasped the severity of it. Snooping around playing detective wasn't helping anybody. He wasn't and auror. Hell, he wasn't even a full grown wizard yet. All this time he'd wasted he could have been explaining what he'd seen to Dumbledore or training or something besides playing quidditch and letting Snape's bitching get to him. But from now on it would be different, and since he had technically to some degree gotten himself into this he would at least make the best of it.

"You know, you're actually right, Malfoy. This isn't the time for games. We both know that this war is happening and we've both decided to take a part in it. I know it seems like there's nothing you can do but follow Voldemort. He's very powerful and he doesn't take kindly to opposition. He may have even promised you some place of glory or something when the war's over. But if you know anything at all about Voldemort, it's that he doesn't share power and he doesn't show mercy. He will use you as his pawn until you serve your purpose or until you die. He doesn't care how young you are. If one little thing goes wrong, he won't ask questions before he kills you. Is that really worth what you're putting yourself through?" Harry appealed to Draco's back which was still turned to him.

Draco had thought all of Potter's talk about knowing what he was up to had been a big bluff, but if it was, then how is it that he'd just voiced all the fears that had been tormenting Draco since he'd been assign his mission. Then again, what would Potter know of suffering? Everyone thought he was a hero. Nobody expected him to prove himself. If it was that simple then Draco would have killed himself a long time ago rather than face all this pain and fear. But it wasn't that simple, he had his mother and his friends to think of. They would receive a fate worse than death if he failed. Indeed, Potter did know anything. Where the hell did he get off telling Draco about his situation?

"So I guess you've got it all figured out then, Potter?" Draco spat bitterly, "You've got all the answers so I should just listen to you and become that fool Dumbledore's pet and then all will be well? You don't know anything about me, so just shut your fucking mouth. You don't know anything about me, so just shut your fucking mouth. You have no idea what I'm going through." Draco screamed. He had now risen from the floor and was advancing at Harry, his wand pointed directly and the other boy's throat."

"You're right again. I don't know what you're going through. But since we'll probably be here for a while maybe you could tell me about it." Harry said calmly and innocently as if there wasn't a very angry boy pointing a wand at his neck.

Draco gaped at him like he'd grown cabbages for ears. True, Draco could understand why Potter would want to get him talking about his past. He was looking for information to feed back to Dumbledore's precious Order. Well, that wasn't going to happen but why shouldn't Draco humor him, there was no harm in discussing what Potter already knew. After all, Potter always got his way and who was he to stop him. Still, it was odd for Potter to be so obvious.

"Alright, fine, Potter, we can talk if you want to talk. It's not as if I don't know what you're playing at but whatever. I wouldn't want to deny you the treat of knowing exactly how pathetic I am." Draco said dully.

"It isn't like that. I can understand how you could come to the conclusion that I would try to manipulate you for information but that's not what I'm trying to do. I just thought it might help to talk about some things, but if you don't feel like it that's fine. Just do what you think is best, Draco.

Draco whipped his head around to stare at the boy who had obviously lost his mind. In all their years a Hogwarts they had never called each other by the first names.

Harry just looked politely back at Draco as if he had not just broken the most sacred unspoken agreement of their rivalry.

Draco shrugged. Potter really was making a show of this I'm here for you bit.

"Ok fine," Draco paused awkwardly, "Harry; let's start at the beginning shall we?"

Harry smiled at hearing Draco call him by his first name.

Draco was extremely discomfited by how comfortable that smile made him feel. Maybe this was a bad idea.

Harry noticed the unsure look on Draco's face.

"Maybe I should start out by telling you some about myself." He said.

Harry wasn't altogether sure to tell his life story to the boy he'd hated his entire life as a wizard. Even so, he could see that Draco was uncertain and scared. Harry thought maybe if he could gain the other boy's trust Draco would see that he did have other options besides working for Voldemort. If there was one thing Harry had learned from his life, it was that things are not always as they appear, and everyone, _almost _everyone, deserves a second chance.

And that's how it came to be that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy sat on the floor of the ruined Room of Requirement telling each other about some of the defining points in their lives. It was awkward at first. As it always is when you start trying to have polite conversation with someone you usually refer to as 'wanker' or 'git'. But still, the boys kept surprising each other. How intently Draco listen as Harry recalled his worries of first coming to Hogwarts. The understanding in Harry's voice when he commented on how Draco always felt he could never trust people to be his true friends because it always seemed that they wanted something from him. But most of all, the boys were startled by how much they had in common. They bother felt the same boundless elation of getting on a broomstick and knowing that if you wanted to, you could go anywhere. They both felt that Hogwarts was their only true home, the only place they really belonged. As Draco and Harry began to feel more and more comfortable with each other, you would never know that just hours ago they were sworn enemies. In fact they, themselves, actually forgot. They told each other things they'd only told they very best friends. Some of the things they said they'd never shared with anyone before. Harry told Draco the terrible fear he had of facing Voldemort that final time and knowing that eventually he would have to kill or be killed. He also told him of the sadness and guilt he'd felt when Sirius died. Draco told Harry about the pressure his father had always put on him to follow the Malfoy tradition and become a dark wizard. He told Harry the sadness he had felt when Voldemort had returned and the dread that had consumed him when he realize that everyone was looking to him to become a Death Eater. The whole time Draco never said he had actually confirmed or denied becoming a follower of Voldemort, nor had Harry asked. It seem to Harry that Draco very much wanted to tell him but could not. If that was the case, Harry had to assume the worst.

Even though Harry and Draco had just revealed some of their deepest fears to each other, they did not feel sad or scared anymore. Draco noted that Harry had been right and that he did feel better after talking to someone who would actually listen to him. In just under five hours the boys had gained a friendship that they would have no reason to doubt would last for a very long time. At least they wouldn't have reason to doubt this were it not for the war. Despite this, Draco and Harry had a really good time together, talking and joking occasionally entertaining themselves with a mock fight. In fact, they had the best time that it was possible to have when you are cold and hungry and trapped in a room indefinitely.

Draco and Harry had just finished laughing uncontrollably about a conversation they'd had while they were trying to determine what foreplay would be like between Madame Pince and Filch, when Draco stood up and said

"I'm hungry and if I don't get something to eat in the next ten minutes I'll be forced to eat you."

Harry chuckled, "I was just thinking the same thing, minus the eating you."

"Well, what do you think we should do?"

"I don't know. We've already tried summoning Dobby and Kreacher, and transfiguring something into food won't work."

"I don't need to know what won't work, I need something to eat, I need a fire, I need to use the fucking john!!!"

It happen in the blink eye. One second there was no fire burning in the fireplace, there wasn't a cot or blankets on the floor, there wasn't a large plate of sandwiches on a small table or a door that said toilet on it. The next second there was.

Draco bolted for the for the door and slammed it shut behind himself. Harry went to the fire to get warm. As he sat on the cot before the crackling flame, Harry noticed a piece of parchment on the mantelpiece. Harry got up and retrieved the note which read:

_Current Inhabitant of the Room of Requirement,_

_ The room is has sustained severe damage as of late and will be providing only the most basic needs until it has repaired itself. This means several requests that the room deems unnecessary will be denied until that time. The Room of Requirement greatly regrets any inconvenience it has caused._

_ -The Hogwarts Castle_

Draco exited the john drying his hands with a towel. He walked over to the cot, sat down beside Harry, and grabbed a sandwich. Harry finished reading the note and extended his hand to give it to Draco he wasn't paying attention. He was in the middle of trying to stuff a whole sandwich into his mouth. Harry took in the unusual sight and stifled a laugh.

"What?!" asked Draco after he managed to choke down the gargantuan bite of sandwich.

"Nothing, nothing. I'm just not used to the famed Malfoy table manners is all." said Harry, snickering.

" Shut up, Potter." said Draco before he took a indignant and slightly more elegant bite of his sandwich.

Harry tried to look remorseful but continued to laugh as he picked up a sandwich for himself. "Here, this" he said before biting of a large chunk of sandwich.

Draco took the bit of parchment and read it. He read it quickly and took an appraising look about the room.

"It isn't so bad. I suppose it'll do until tomorrow. Hopefully the room will be fixed by then." he said.

Harry nodded slowly and continued to eat his sandwich. He wasn't so sure but he didn't want to worry Draco.

While they ate their sandwiches Harry and Draco talked some more. About their favorite foods, the best quidditch strategies, and about girls. Cute girls, annoying girls, annoyingly cute girls. The topic lasted quite a while because girls, after all, were very complicated.

Another two hours had passed and now both boys were very sleepy. Draco was lying back on the cot and Harry was lying on the floor with his legs on cot. He was using a wadded up blanket as a pillow and had another one over himself. He smiled thinking of how much things could change in a day.

"Well, I pretty drained so I think I'll go to sleep now. G'night, Draco." Harry said, then he chuckled because it was one of the oddest things he'd ever uttered.

"What are you doing? asked Draco.

"Oh." said Harry still smiling, "I was just thinking how weird it is for me to be saying goodnight to you."

Now Draco laughed. "That is pretty strange, but that's not what I meant. I was trying to say what are you doing on the floor."

"I just told you; going to sleep."

"Not on the floor you're not. Hold on."

It was quiet for a moment.

"What exactly am I supposed to be holding on for? Harry asked sarcastically. It was late, he was tired, and he wasn't in the mood.

"I forgot that the room was saving it's strength, I tried to get it to summon you a cot too but it won't." Draco pulled his blanket around him an slid of the makeshift bed. "You take this" Draco said motioning to the newly abandoned cot "and I'll have the floor."

"I not going to make you sleep on the floor, Draco" Harry said quietly. Draco's act of kindness had chased away any annoyance Harry had felt at being kept up.

"Why not! You were going to sleep on the floor. Why shouldn't ?" Draco said indignantly.

"I just wouldn't feel right sleeping on that while you were on the floor."

"So you're going to make me be the selfish one!? Well, I won't." Draco rolled over on the floor so that he wasn't facing the cot or Harry and spoke no more.

After a few seconds of staring at Draco's back and trying to think of a convincing argument of why Draco shouldn't be on the floor. After deciding there was nothing he could say that Draco wouldn't counter, he too rolled over and tried to fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The boys tossed and turned considerably for several minutes. Both Draco and Harry had grown accustomed to the warm, comfortable four poster bed that they slept in during the school year.

"Draco, this is stupid. There's a perfectly good cot right there. It's no use for both of use to be uncomfortable." Harry said quite exasperatedly.

I'm glad you see it my way. Up you go, then." Draco said, knowing very well that Harry did _not_ see it his way.

Harry scowled, let out a frustrated 'ugh', and slowly stood up. He walked around the cot so that he was standing directly behind Draco's head.

Draco was just about to turn around and ask Harry what the hell he thought he was doing when he hook his arms under Draco's armpits and heaved him onto the cot.

"Oh, no you don't!" Draco said as pulled forward so that Harry fell onto the cot as well.

The boys wrestled trying to keep each other from getting up. They pushed and pulled and kicked and rolled until they were nothing but a tangle of limbs. Breathing heavily, they disentangled themselves, fell back onto the cot and laughed at how ridiculous they were being.

"Well there you have it." Draco said after finally caught his breath, "We both fit on here no problem."

Harry look over at Draco and then laughed some more. "Huh. You're exactly right." he said.

"Night, then, Harry." Draco said as pulled a blanket over himself as if he slept in a confined space with his once enemy on a regular basis.

Harry did not know what he should do. He couldn't think of anything to say so he slowly tried to slide back off the cot. He was almost off before Draco pulled him back.

"Go to sleep, Harry."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco tried to put off waking up. He'd had the most wonderful dream. He did really remember any of it but he knew it had made him happier than he'd been in years. The sunlight from the window was know directly in his eyes and there was no way he could reasonably stay in bed any longer. He tried to hoist himself out of bed, only to find that he couldn't move his arm.

'He' he thought, "I must be really tired."

It was only when Draco tried for a second time that he realized his arms were actually being held down to his side by to other arms. Two tan, quidditch muscled arms. It was all Draco could do not to shout, though he did blush considerably. He remembered the events of yesterday. He was trapped in the Room of Requirement with none other than Harry fucking Potter, after much commotion, they had decided to share the one cot the room had offered them. Draco slowly slide out of Harry's grip(not easy as it was a rather tight one). Once he was in the clear, he rolled off of the cot and sat up, staring at Harry. Luckily he hadn't woken up, in fact, he looked extremely peaceful. Draco decided that he definitely was not going to that he mistaken him for a teddy bear sometime between when they fell asleep and when they woke up. No, things were going to be plenty awkward on there own, and he didn't need the extra embarrassment.

Not an hour later, Harry woke to find Draco bent over a piece of parchment with a quill in one hand and a scone in the other.

"Well, good morning sleeping beauty." Draco said when he noticed Harry was up.

Harry narrowed his eyes, concentrating hard on just why it was okay that he was waking up in the same room with Draco Malfoy, who had just called him sleeping beauty. After a few seconds Harry remembered what was going on. He laughed because it he still thought it was insane, then he walked over to Draco and picked up a scone from the plate beside him.

"Sorry." he said, "Just took me a minute to remember."

Draco thought about waking up in Harry's arms. 'Wait, should I be wording like that. Oh Merlin, this is going to be a very long day.'

Harry was staring at him. Apparently Draco, too, had zoned out so he quickly said,

"Yeah, no problem. I know exactly what you mean."

Harry nodded towards the parchment and bottle of ink.

"Did the room send you that?"

"Yeah, I also ask for an owl and a window but no such luck."

"Maybe by later today" Harry said hopefully.

"Yeah, maybe." Draco answered doubtfully.

Draco picked up another scone, he had finished the first one. Now that the novelty of becoming fast friends with someone you used to hate was wearing off, the situation of Draco and Harry coexisting was becoming just as awkward as Draco had predicted. Draco was still feeling uncomfortable around Harry because what had happened that morning and both of them were quickly realizing just how serious the situation was. With both of them gone, people would definitely be worried. Given there reputation, they wouldn't be surprised if people thought they'd killed each other.

"Enough! I've never been this suffocatingly bored in my entire life. Harry, if we don't get out of here in thirty minutes I want you to kill me." Draco shouted.

In that instant, a pile of text books, a wizarding chess board, and a pack of exploding snap cards appeared in the corner of the room.

"Excellent!" Harry said, grinning, "Maybe next time you throw a tantrum it'll get annoyed enough to fix the door."

"I did _not _throw a tantrum, Potter, I was releasing frustration." Draco said hotly.

"Yeah, uh huh." said Harry who was now flipping through a copy of advanced potion making. "Hey, you're pretty good at Potions, aren't you, Draco?"

"The term is amazing, and it generally applies to everything I do. What's your point." Draco said in the bored drawl that Harry knew so well. Only this time he could tell Draco was joking. Well, _mostly._

"Good, then will you help me with my Potions homework." Harry asked.

"Potter, we're going to be trapped in here, until further notice from the gods of life ruining and you're thinking about homework?!?!" shouted an incredulous Draco.

"Pretty much, I just don't think Snape will let me off the hook for anything less that me losing both arms."

Draco laughed. He as he remember how much Snape hated Harry. It had been a source of entertainment to him for quite some time.

"I guess I see your point. How far did you get on that essay about amortensia?"

"Uh, how far as in how much I wrote?" Harry asked, scratching his head nervously.

"That would be the general idea, yes. But I take it that you haven't started yet." Draco said.

Harry nodded."Luckily, we've got all the time in the world to work on this. Come over here and and the ink." He was patting the space beside him on the bed. Wait! When did the bed get there.

Draco was just a shocked as he was.

"You can make one giant bed but you can' make two measly cots." he shouted, only this time nothing happened.

Harry was just as unhappy. Seeing the bed reminded him of the he'd had the night before. It had been of him and Draco doing things that boys didn't generally do in a bed very similar to the one he was sitting on.

Draco noticed Harry had looked rather embarrass when the bed had appeared. Oh no, he thought. What if he knows about last night. Hold on, why am I worrying. I'm not the one who, um, who did it. I'm definitely over-reacting. We both had a very stressful day yesterday and he was asleep any way. Who's to say he's even knows. He probably just doesn't like asking me for help.

Draco plopped down beside Harry, having successfully convinced himself that there was nothing to worry about. He did notice that Harry still looked a little unsure. But, hell, after all the crazy things that happened to them over the past two days who wouldn't be.

"So, tell me you at least know the side effects of the potions if not I'm going to be forced to hit you."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

After the boys had finished their Potions homework, (or more like while Draco finished their Potions homework and Harry watched, both Draco and Harry were in a much better mood. Harry had decided that having a dream about, well, having a weird dream is nothing to fuss over. Yesterday had been a very weird day and his mind was probably just reacting accordingly. He did think back to the things he dream occasionally throughout the day, like when Draco had been leaning over him, biting his lower lip as he tried to figure out how to explain that love potions didn't create love they enhanced lust and caused obsession. But even at those times he'd been able to shake the thoughts from his head. He had learned a lot from Draco today. It was easy to see he had a real passion for Potions. It was kind of fun to watch him get talk about experimenting and creating new potions. Especially, when he got really excited because he'd get this spark in his eyes. He also loved it when, dammit! He was doing it again. Maybe this was a bigger problem than he thought.

Draco had actually manage to have fun today. Harry had actually listened while he tutored him which was more than he'd expected (even though he still ended up writing the essay for him). He kind of liked having Harry's attention. He feel those intense green eyes staring at him and it made him feel powerful and weak at the same time, oh my god. What was he thinking. He did not feel that way about Harry Potter.

Harry and Draco were lost in thought, deep inside their own minds explaining to themselves why they couldn't be in love with each other.Meanwhile the small clock on the floor that had appeared a few hours earlier (Why a clock? They need another bed dammit!), read 3 minutes to midnight.

Harry tried to stifle a yawn with no success. He was very tired but he didn't want a repeat of last night. They could not, _could not_, sleep in the same bed again. Harry would just have to wait until Draco went to sleep and then lie down on the floor.

"I heard that Harry. You're sleepy. Why don't you go to bed." Draco got off the bed as he said this and sat on the floor pretending to read a book.

"Draco, we can't do this every night. Come back over here I need to talk to you."

Draco got up slowly and tentatively sat back down on the bed. He avoided looking at the other boy, but Harry didn't seem willing to speak until he had Draco's full attention. In the end, he held Draco's chin and guided his face so that they were looking into each other's eyes. Then, realizing what he'd done, Harry let go of Draco and blushed. Now he was the one who couldn't meet Draco's eye.

"I know this has got to be hard for you," Harry started. " being stuck here with me while-

"Harry wait." Draco said sadly.

He didn't know what Harry was about to say but suddenly he felt extremely guilty. He had to tell Harry that he had feelings for him. Yes, it would make things worst. Harry would feel sorry for not feeling the same way and they'd both be embarrassed. Even so, Draco couldn't lie to Harry, couldn't lie to himself any longer.

"Harry I think I, well...

"I'm in love with you." Harry said before he could chicken out.

"What?"

"Last night I had this dream that we were I don't know doing stuff, in bed, doing stuff people do in bed, together. And I thought it wasn't a big deal because a lot of insane things happened yesterday and I don't know but then today when we were talking and you know you're eyes get this spark and I'm really sorry because I know this is just going to make a bad situation worse and I hope you're not scared because I promise I won't make a move or anything I just thought you should know since we sleep in the same room and I hope you're not disgusted but I understand if you are because it's weird and were both blokes and blokes don't love each other so that's why I have to sleep on the floor."

Draco stared at Harry for the longest time. Harry looked away. He knew he'd done the right thing but know it really hurt to think that he'd lost Draco as his friend. Draco continued to stare. Then, it all made sense. It fit together so well Draco actually heard the 'click'. He launched himself on top of Harry and kissed him with the force of years worth of ignored sexual tension and an infinite and an eternity's worth of love.

Harry did really get how he'd gone from losing a friend to gaining a lover in a few seconds but he wasn't complaining. He kissed Draco back with all his might. Savoring the beautiful lips he'd fantasizing about. Sliding his tongue over Draco's. Tasting, teasing, and claiming for his own, every part of that wonderful mouth.

Draco had never imagined a that a kiss could feel so good. But then again, it was much more than that. It was a promise of what was to come and Merlin was it appetizing.

They held out for as long as they could but eventually they had to stop and breathe. The sucked air into their neglected lungs, grinning at each others like fools all the while. Harry could not believe how lucky he was. He took in Draco's beauty, his deep gray eyes that seemed to hold everything Harry would ever need in this world, his gorgeous creamy white alabaster skin, his inviting perfect pink lips. Inside Harry rose a hunger like nothing he'd ever known before. By some strange and wonderful turn of events, Draco was his and he wasn't going to waste time.

Harry pushed Draco back onto the bed, loving the way shock and lust mixed in Draco's eyes. He leaned over and kissed his way up the side of Draco's neck. Draco marveled at the way Harry's slightest touch could make him insane. Harry was now sucking on his jaw in the most tantalizing of fashions, leaving his hand free to undo to buttons on Draco's shirt. Draco knew Harry could have just as easily vanished the shirt but was dragging out the process just to drive him crazy. Draco decided Harry was having a little too much fun with this, he flipped them over with surprising strength and agility so that now he was on top of Harry. Harry, being a seeker himself, realized that he should have known better than to underestimate one. Now he was a Draco's mercy. But then Draco vanished Harry's clothes, then started to flit and tease his tongue of one of Harry's nipples, so he decided being at the sexy blond's mercy wasn't so bad after all. Harry's gasps of pleasure were all a lover could ask for. When he'd gotten all the reaction he could out of the darker boy's nipples, Draco dragged his tongue down Harry's stomach going agonizingly slowly he nuzzled the soft, dark hair at the base of Harry's extremely hard cock.

"Please, Draco! Oh, fuck!" there was a plea in the green eyed boy's voice that made Draco wild with lust.

"What do you think I'm doing?" he smirked be for he put his lips over the head of Harry's needy member, flicked his tongue over it, and slid his mouth over it's entirety.

"Mmnn, Draco!!" was the only semi-coherent thing Harry managed to utter as the love of his life took him to a level of pleasure that he hadn't thought possible.

Draco continued to hammer away at Harry's composure as he felt his love tense under him. He bobbed faster up and down on Harry's dick until he released. Draco relished the taste and the feeling of knowing how good he could make Harry feel. Harry looked down at him with a devilish gleam in his eyes.

"My turn."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco woke up in the arms of his lover. He felt extremely peaceful and at ease but he did have the feeling that he might be missing something. No matter, what ever it was couldn't be that important. He smiled, lay his head back on Harry's chest and fell back asleep.

Draco looked up woke up for the second time that morning, only this time he found his treasured Harry smiling down at him. Draco furrowed his brow as if to ask what was so funny. Harry only nodded in the direction of the door. OH MY GOD. There's a door.

"Why didn't you wake me." Draco asked.

"You looked so peaceful, I didn't want to." Harry said quietly.

Draco smiled. How on earth did he get so lucky. He had the best boyfriend in the world.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry and Draco were sitting in Dumbledore's office. Apparently, everyone had been really worried about them but then Fred and George had talked to Dumbledore and he told everybody that they were okay. Now the Weasley twins were in the middle of explaining to them just how they'd known everything was all right in the first place.

"So you see," said George.

"the room takes it upon itself to aid soulmates who don't know their in love."said Fred.

"It was never really broken,"said George.

"It was just making sure you two didn't leave until you realized you were mad about each other." said Fred.

"Happened to us in fifth year." said George.

"Of course, it didn't take us _two days_ to figure it out." said Fred.

"More like two minutes." said George.

The twins laughed at the memory. Draco and Harry did feel a little dumb for not admitting it to each other sooner, but hey, they had each other now. Both couples seemed to be lost in their own worlds. Harry and Draco didn't come back from theirs until they heard Fred and George speaking again.

"You know, Fred, I think I _require_ something from the seventh floor." George said, giving Fred a meaningful look.

"I think I'll accompany you, luv." Fred answer and they both hurried out of the room.

Draco and Harry laughed uncontrollably for a very long time.

"I guess everyone's down at dinner." Draco asked after he'd finished giggling.

"Your room or mine?"


End file.
